Final Fantasy X3
by Ja-chan19
Summary: Yuna and the others are facing the new familiar villain and grow very dangerous than anything before! Will the heroes stop and bring the Calm up once again? Chapter 04 is STILL working on! Please hang on! :
1. Guess who come back? Fight fiends away!

Author: I own this story "X-3" but I dun own Final Fantasy Company. Sorry, that "X-3" won't be so real for video game if the company doesn't like this story. By the way, any Al-Bhed sentence(s) will be translated on after each chapter, so no worries about go and find website to translate it, :)

* * *

Final Fantasy X-3

By: Ja-chan

"Soon, the ones who sent us will die at that rate…"

At the Besaid Island with the beautiful view of sunrise, everything almost looks alike as before but only one thing that has been changed and that is an extra teepee by other side of Wakka and Lulu's house. A blonde guy just came out of that extra teepee and he yawns as had a nice sleep. He walks nearly the temple and looks at the beautiful sun that is rising as the beautiful morning is coming.

"What a great sleep!" He said.

The young woman in the gunner clothes just came out the same teepee as he did, as she heard his voice. She hugs him behind after a little walk and makes her head rest on his arm while they both are watching the sun. He looks at her and put his other arm to hug her with his warm smile.

"Yes, it does, Tidus." She said to him as a name of him.

"I love you, Yuna."

They are looking back at the sun as it seem so peace since the sun color is same as before, no red sun or sky either which means there had no battles to kill of blood. They both are thinking same thing for something in their past.

"Hey… It's already past eight years after you came back…" She spoke softly to him.

"Yeah… Like it's another decade…and yet, no Sin has been coming."

"Yes... All thanks to your idea to put the Eternal Calm up…"

She sighs happily but almost sounds little sad for some reasons in her mind. He looks at her by hear her sigh. He wonders what's up with her mind. When he does, she looks up back to his eyes with her each different colored eye, green and blue from her left to right.

"It would be best if your father Jecht were already knew this plan you had before, so…"

He suddenly knew what she would say as he stops her to not speak any more just because he would know she might say about her own father Braska to be alive instead sacrifice for nothing after ten years in two decades ago, by he holds her closer to cuddle her calm down.

"I know… I am sorry, Yuna…"

She rests over on his chest while he cuddles her closer to calm her down whom it works little better since she didn't lose herself or her lover, Tidus, or any guardians she had to fight all the ways on her journey to defeat the Sin and bring the Eternal Calm or otherwise everything they had be there for ten years after destroyed Sin in ten years ago will not be happened, which means all of Spira will be completely destroyed by two powerful villains they faced, Sin and Vegnagun.

"No Sin this year, ya?"

They start to look behind them as they see another couple stand to watch Tidus and Yuna. They met that other couple for ten years… to Tidus, eight years included his journey with Yuna to defeat Sin actually. Tidus and Yuna are remains holding each other together while looking at the other couple.

"None. It will never come back ever, Wakka! And fix your hair, would you?"

"How is Vidina, Lulu?" Yuna asked.

"He grew little old but he is doing fine as farther as you can see."

"He is eight years old, ya? Just like Tidus' return right after he was birthed." Wakka do talk like those by say 'ya?' to get people understand easily or remember easily. He also just ignored Tidus' words about his hair just because he likes it.

"That's correct, Wakka." Yuna nodded once slowly as she can remember that day she finally found Tidus by the beach of that island in eight years ago, just right after her girl friends and herself destroyed Vegnagun and made all people of Spira restore the Calm up again. If it were not for that sphere she first saw either Tidus or Shuyin to make her become the Sphere Hunter, everything of that year won't be happened as Shuyin, a Tidus-alike guy, could able to success his mission to end of the Machina War for just save and protect Lenne, a Yuna-alike lover, perhaps.

"At least, I didn't really disappear at all, huh?" Tidus looks at Yuna with his warm smile as he spoke. Even if Yuna does not need to worry about everyday, Tidus without the fayths might be disappeared by any minute, but he is remained there like there had something changed…? Perhaps it was a thank-you token for save Spira from Vegnagun by Lenne? Maybe the fayths had been changed their mind to take him away from her for defeat the spirit of Sin that could be reborn in each decade, Yu Yevon? They, with their friends, never figure out how or why in eight years or more… but what's more, they were simply happy to see Tidus be remained to live instead disappearing.

"Let us go to see what Luca holds for us, perhaps?" Lulu asked as she wishes to not continue that subject to make them more hard time to forget about worry of Sin as she could did studied their faces with her plain emotion face.

"I guess it would be fun to do for blitzball and Sphere Break!" Yuna said happily as she looks at Tidus like she want him to accept for that.

"Yeah, let's go, guys!" He accepted without a doubt, it goes same to Wakka since he was a blitzball player before joined as a guardian completely to guard Yuna in her journey until the real end of Sin with Tidus.

"Then that's settled, we will go Luca soon as we get prepare to leave. I will take Vidina with us." Lulu spoke with her head nod once slowly like she is relief to hear everybody accepted her idea or otherwise it would be little more problem to handle from the memories of the past they had to fight. She begins to walk in her house where Wakka, Vidina and she together live in as Vidina is inside her house, sleeping.

"Tidus, I will try to get some friends to come with us if it is okay with you!" Yuna asked happily as she would like to get some friends of hers to see them again. Perhaps they didn't see their other friends since eight years after Tidus' return?

Little later after that, in the cold mountain, Mt. Gagazet, the home of the Ronso race, mostly male Ronso are watching and learning of the example that was created by two pups (Wikipedia said so) Lian and Ayde in their journey to find the broken horn of Yuna's ex-guardian Kimahri to repair but also had learned a lot of things in mostly areas of Spira than the winds of the mountain to listen the unspoken words Ronso could hear and feel. A female Ronso walks to the elder of Ronso tribe to speak.

"Kimahri, Yuna wish speak Kimahri." She spoke the Ronso language as the entire Ronso race does speak same language and never say any other than say a name of itself and almost lack of human's language, such as grammars which she should mean to say 'Kimahri, Yuna want to see you to speak her' instead.

He turns around toward her when he heard that Yuna was wished to see him right away and gives her a nod to let her come to see him. She nods once and came back where she just walked to. He is now wondering what have she bring to the cold mountain for since he is almost too busy to handle as an elder of Ronso tribe.

Suddenly, the female Ronso who informed him about Yuna is just flied backwards and hit one of the pillars to break down. It does alert all of the Ronso included Kimahri at once. He is now wondering what happened at that moment as Yuna just wants to see him… A black boot with a female leg just got stepped in the road of the Mt. Gagazet as soon as mostly Ronso race are gathered together to protect Kimahri… but Kimahri stepped in front slowly with his unbelievable face what he just sees right now like what is going on… but the flash just appeared to bright their eyes to blind which they were forced to cover their eyes to prevent blind. Not only that but also with the scream of their lives…

"Come on, guys! You all are slow!" Yuna smiles cutely as she is like in hurry to arrive Luca while Tidus and others are walking normally. She brought some friends while on the way to Luca as once she had enough people to invite. She brought her 'girl friends', an Al Bhed girl as well as her cousin Rikku and the gothic-outfit warrior Paine, and also the three Al Bhed guys who teamed up with Y.R.P. which stands of 'Yuna Rikku Paine', Brother, Buddy, and finally Shinra.

"Kioc, tuh'd syga Yuna fyed duu muhkan! Ku, ku, ku!" Brother cried to the group who walks to Yuna since they are yet arriving inside the stadium of Luca. He and the entire Al Bhed race, included Rikku, sometimes do speak a strangest language to Tidus at the beginning of his journey after dragged into the future of his normal time from the unsent legendary guardian Auron. With the books of Al Bhed to translate and understand, they are meaning to be normal language by simply changing the Al Bhed letter into a normal letter. They can also speak a normal language as if they only learned how to, like Rikku.

"Jeez, can't you be just little patience with us, Brother!" Rikku grew little annoyed with him just because Rikku only knew he do have a big crush over on Yuna but she didn't plan to tell her about that just because she don't want to but will act like to continue guard Yuna from Brother, like old times as the last guardian to be joined by her cousin at the Moonflow after kidnapped her to keep her away to reach Zanarkand. One thing about his name is that is more than just a name, which would be more like Rikku's brother.

"Chill, you guys. We will have fun as much as we can!" Tidus tried to cheer them as if it is like his first boosting technique 'Cheer' in the battle system.

But lucky, his cheer technique got jackpot on them as they seem happy now, to end of their argument before they start to argue. They both are rushing with Yuna as soon as the friends of her are about to enter the stadium to start play some games.

"Oh yeah… Why don't we take Kimahri with us for little while, ya?" Wakka begins to speak Yuna as Lulu and he let Vidina go with the others.

"Well… Umm…" Yuna begins to sound like she does not know what to say plainly. "Let's just say like… uh… that he have a lot of things to handle for an elder of Ronso?"

Wakka and Lulu start to look each other as they both are wondering what's wrong with her talking way, like it is not herself they grew together. They then look at her.

"Are you okay?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, I am… It's just that I am sure he would say no just because of that elder work." Yuna smiled innocently but cutely. Could that be her who came and caused the trouble with Ronso race included Kimahri?

"Okay then." Lulu simply accepted her words without any doubt and walks to join the others. Wakka is little confused what it means with that Lulu's actions as he starts to follow his wife Lulu.

When Yuna looks at them go to the others, she looks outside of the stadium with the direction of location where Mt. Gagazet is at and she smiles softly. Maybe she is happy to be safe to keep it silent from what happened to Ronso race included Kimahri as if she is that Yuna who wished to 'see Kimahri' to cause the troubles? If she is, then why in the name of Spira did she harm the Ronso included her ex guardian Kimahri without tell the others she trusted, even Tidus?

Later, after the blitzball game, Tidus and Wakka both are wet from the game as they walked out into the locker room where the others just started to wait for their return after they were the audiences to cheer the team Tidus and Wakka in. Vidina seems excited about the blitzball his father played and it makes Wakka happy to hear. Tidus hugs Yuna but she was like "No!" just because she would get wet too by his wet clothes but she giggles then just because she knew it's too late.

"Oh Tidus!"

He laughed.

"Sorry, Yuna, but I just like to hug you like this."

She shakes her head softly.

"You are silly, Tidus."

Suddenly, the noises start to bug them from outside the locker room. It hears like some people try to fight the block to see someone they want to see or meet. They all are wondering what that was. So they are walking out to take a look. Once they do, they see two young Ronso try to push the guards while the guards push them back like they are not allowed to enter the players' locker rooms.

"Lian and Ayde?" Yuna asked as if she does remember them correctly.

"Guards, let them go!" Tidus waves angrily as just he does not like what the guards just did. The guards finally stopped just because the blitzball player as Tidus ordered them to stop. The guards apologized to them they see in the hall then leave at once. The two Ronso, Lian and Ayde, run to the party like they almost seem that have hard time to run the entire way from Mt. Gagazet to Luca but they had no problem for that in eight years ago, the journey they had to find the broken horn of Kimahri's to repair.

"Everyone!"

Lian cried. Ayde is the least Ronso to talk, like Kimahri before he and Tidus were about to leave the Mushroom Rock Road to speak Tidus about Yuna from Kimahri's first words to him, but Ayde might actually talk few words.

"What wrong, Lian?" Yuna asked normally.

When Lian looks at her, it nearly scares him like she got here with the others before he made to warn them but he does remember what Kimahri just told him and Ayde at that moment…

_Flashback_

In Mt. Gagazet, mostly of the Ronso were down like they were no matched against their enemy easily. Lian and Ayde were hiding safely and watching the Ronso fought against their enemy. They both were wondering what is going on… Suddenly, Kimahri was just landing roughly next to them as like the enemy had knocked him away to that landing of his. When he just noticed them next to him, he told them to go and warn the others immediately. They looked at each other as they did not know what to do but accepted his words without questions because they knew who he means to. They began to run away and find the friends of Kimahri on the way while escaping from that enemy…

_End Flashback_

Lian remained to be nearly scared from Yuna while remembering that part he thought and he grows to calm down as it seem like something is really different than they thought. He is about to get ready to tell them what they came to Luca from Mt. Gagazet. Suddenly, the more noises just have been screamed from nearly outside of the stadium before he does. The party begins to rush toward there like they don't have time to stay and listen Lian but they decide to go with them, just in any case they feel safe with the party.

When they all stepped out of the hall with the locker rooms, they see some different-type fiends just attack some innocents while those innocents try to escape. They except two Ronso and Vidina can't stand and watch them do it, so they rush into those fiends to fight. Those Ronso and Vidina are going to find a hiding spot to hide and watch the party fight, included Yuna.

"Hey, I don't have Brotherhood!" Tidus just remembered that he does not have it since Yuna was using it in her own Warrior dressphere in eight years ago. He can't fight the fiends very well but punching around which has least effective to damage them.

"Here!" Yuna jumps up off the stairs on the way. At that moment in the air she jumped, her clothes are brightening and shatters into the pieces but it is actually transforming into another dress she is about to be the different type of fighter. She is turning into the Warrior-type fighter, with Brotherhood in her hand, as she lands on the floor as she stabs the Brotherhood sword against the floor to leave Tidus pull it out because they all have no time to wait.

He thanks her to take care his Brotherhood on the way as he just grabs it to pull it out. She is just transforming back to normal as her Gunner outfit. Each of them engages to fight those fiends to pull away from the innocents.

"Eat this!" Tidus jumped toward to the Garm that looks like a lupine-type fiend as he slashes its neck to cut and it is getting to die as it loses some life energy that known of pyreflies. He continues to slash some more Garms around like he fought in ten years ago which he feel like he is back to action again. He kicks his shoe against the other Garm's cheek away while he slashes in the other side of his kick, to give him a boost spin as he slash that kicked Garm before it got out of his range to slash, he success it.

Wakka is trying to dodge the attacks by Bat Eye as he is doing it. He is holding a blitzball in his right arm as he is trying to aim some of them to throw and hit but he is still dodging. He is doing what he wants just because he is making the Bat Eye patterns begin move around little to get his perfect throw. Once they do, he throws with his powerful throw to hit all of Bat Eye in a row by measuring and angling correctly that is why he kept dodged while he was _studying_ to get their movement closer to the throw he needed. Just because if he simply throw one or few of them, others would able to hit him and might cause him confused to unable to defeat them with no problems. They all are fading as release some pyreflies as well. He begins to check on Lulu to see how well she is at the battle as see if she need any help or not.

She, as a Black Mage, is closing her eyes with her head-down Onion Knight with a sword and shield, while many different elemental of Flans, a slime-type fiend, toward her slowly because all of the Flans don't have a single foot to speed up but they do cast an elemental magic to attack instead. Suddenly, she finally opened quickly as well as her Onion Knight got its chin up and got off her arm to stand on the floor like she can control any doll she carries which might boost her abilities. They both raise their hands as her magic is burning around her while she chants a special spell, so then they both swing downward to release the powerful special magic. Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning, Darkness, and also Holy magic on above of her to hover around to the weakness Flans to destroy all of them except the last one as those magic are merging into one colorful magic. She looks up at the last Flan while she bended down.

"Rainbaga!"

The rainbow magic in top level is the new magic she practiced to release after mastered all the lower levels than itself during eight years after Tidus' return. The Flan is beginning to flee from it but no good just because it still has no foot to speed up. She points at that Flan as the rainbow magic is attacking at it to pierce through its slime body. After that, the magic has been disappeared and that Onion Knight puppet jumps back to her arm to hold it. When that time, all of the Flans suddenly are melting as many pyreflies release out of their slime bodies.

Rikku just started to notice a treasure chest over there, nearly to her. She just seems excited to find a treasure chest and sneaking toward it while the others are busy to fight. She kneels down to it and check to see if nobody see her do that instead fight some fiends away, she is clear. So she is opening it slowly to peek what's inside…but it's actually a fake treasure chest as a fiend, Mimic, inside that chest! It scares her enough but pissed off for the fake chests as picked her twin daggers out to slash and stab it few times with her speed in Thief dressphere of hers. With that, Mimic has no power to attack her at its better speed which is it fading into the pyreflies.

"Don't try to scare me off, you little…"

"Rikku!" Brother just interfered on her before her final word which would be the cursed word to say.

"Huh?" She begins to look at the group of Al Bhed alone try to fight some Barbuta, a Helm-type fiend with nearly amazing armors. Only the ones with pierce-ability can kill them with no sweats. Barbuta is about to take a finish blow on them but at that point, it was suddenly slashed vertical from down to up, onto its soft chest to kill to save them while it loses the pyreflies but who did slashed it? Of course, Paine did it. She stands to face away from enemy she targeted just because she simply likes to do like that.

"You okay, guys?"

"Oac!"

"E's zicd y get du tea!" Shinra spoke in Al Bhed, panicky.

She is getting a feeling that they shall say that they are okay, so she continues to slice more Barbutas to end quickly with her amazing warrior skills in her Warrior dressphere since it's her favor. She landed each perfect hit on them with the correct timing for to get their weak spot be opened. Once she is done with them, the Barbutas, of course, lose a lot of pyreflies.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

There are uncounted rapid gunshots to kill the many Assassin Bees, a Wasp-type fiend, by a formal summoner as well as a great shooter in a Gunner dressphere, Yuna. She handles very well to aim and shoot each bee without a single miss, even she have to dodge from other bees to sting. They each lose few pyreflies just because they all are too small bodies, almost like munchkin height. She is done with that and check others to see if they need some help to end the battle but they all just finished to rescue all of the innocents. She is starting to be happy to complete a small mission to rescue them as she gives her victory taunt.

Lian and Ayde are already watching all the fights they had, included Yuna. They both look each other and nod once like she can be trusted as if they were correct about this…or otherwise it would be worse. Vidina is excited that his parents has been showed how cool they are. Those Ronso are running down the stairs after no longer to hide, Vidina does too. Lian stands in front of the regrouping party.

"Lian watched Yuna fight, Lian trust Yuna!"

Lian spoke.

"What do you mean by that, Lian?" She does not understand what she means like that as if Lian and Ayde already knew she was a good girl in eight years ago who gave them some clues to find Kimahri's broken horn.

"Yuna! Guys! All Ronso…"

Suddenly, the entire pyreflies they battled to kill the fiends are dragging toward outside at once which causes the party stop to listen Lian as they are more curious what is going on with those pyreflies. They begin to step out and look outside of the stadium. Lian has no choice but to follow them.

When they got stopped by a strange woman with her hand hold in air where all pyreflies are dragging to merge into one giant pyreflies like too much helium in a balloon to increase the size. They only see her behind, yet… Her hair is more like deep blue and almost shaped like the one the party nearly to remember that somewhere. Her clothes are more like a city bikini which it might be for both, beach and city to walk around, but she has a mini shorts on while they can see the bottom bikini sides out of that shorts. Her voice does sound similar to all except Paine, Al Bhed guys, and Vidina, as she just starts to speak.

"So we met again…"

"Huh? That voice… Did it sound similar somewhere…?" Yuna asked softly.

"No, it can't be…"

Lulu just started to be surprised but more shocked as she does remember that voice as well as that hair of her. The party begins to look at Lulu as what's up with her shocked emotion. She starts to look around them like they do not recognize that voice or hair either. So she starts to remind them to try and remember if she were correct about that.

"Guys, do you remember that hair or voice either? The voice, it almost does sound like Yunalesca while she dressed like that… and that hair, included color, looks like the one from your wedding with…"

She pauses as she might know Yuna would hate to hear the name just when she looks at Yuna about the hair. But Yuna is already getting surprised about those words Lulu just spoke and she looks at that woman as that woman is about to turn around. She also starts to speak too but the voice of hers has been changed into the male voice but also similar voice again.

"Yes… she is right, my ex wife, Yuna."

Her face looks like a feminine face of ex husband of Yuna as she just grows very shocked that he and Yunalesca got out of the Farplane where all of the dead people were sent to guide into. She…or he but mostly 'she' smirks lightly to be happy that they both are out of Farplane and as well as happy to see the party again to kill them, perhaps?

Yuna starts to question herself this during she is shocked, how can it be?

* * *

Translation:

Brother: "Kioc, tuh'd syga Yuna fyed duu muhkan! Ku, ku, ku!" -- "Guys, don't make Yuna wait too longer! Go, go, go!"

Brother or Buddy either: "Oac!" -- "Yes!"

Shinra: "E's zicd y get du tea!" -- "I'm just a kid to die!"


	2. They are back? Never get burned badly!

Final Fantasy X-3

By: Ja-chan

"Seymour… and Yunalesca?"

Yuna shocked as she spoke loudly while she and her teammates are looking at the single person instead two bodies which it's a deep-blue haired woman that does look like a mix of Seymour and also Yunalesca. Mostly parts are belonged to Yunalesca's body but few things that would be belonged to Seymour by have his face, a share to her by the voices and the brains. He or she either but since that person has mostly female parts of body, 'she' smirks softly to Yuna as she is happy to see Yuna again after a decade.

"Yes, are you not happy to see us again?"

Yunalesca spoke as giggled softly but evilly. All heroes except the ones who never met them, such as Paine, Al Bhed guys and Vidina, are still surprised as they would never imagine to have Seymour and Yunalesca could able to escape from Farplane where everyone had sent to, like a graveyard, and see them again anytime like right now, in front of the heroes.

"Since we merged into one body like this, perhaps you shall call us in once instead each of us with a new name for that case… Seyuna."

Seyuna, the new name of the new body both Seymour and Yunalesca have will be easy to talk them at once instead talk two names directly as like 'Seymour! Yunalesca!' Yuna wonders why did they made that kind of body and also the new name of that as well, but Seyuna just notices her face that tells every question Yuna wants to know the answers. She giggles softly once again in small sexy pose to show up.

"Don't worry, I will tell you few things you just want to know about us, Yuna… Correct?"

Yuna silenced.

"Well… my new name, Seyuna, would be the name after you, Yuna." She giggles softly but evilly.

"B-b-but I am still alive!"

"So what?" Seyuna just cleared her throat to get that subject back on instead avoid it. "I am afraid that I cannot tell you how I escaped from Farplane… Not yet…" She shake her head like she is getting bored for not have fun…yet, while she continues to speak Yuna and others. "But I just got a feeling that someday you all will learn how did I escaped." She lowers her right arm that was held the giant sphere of merged pyreflies to float; perhaps it is waiting for Seyuna's new commands? She crosses her arms to show off how she hates those heroes who killed her and sent her into Farplane in a decade ago.

"I came to escape from Farplane as you can see that…for my revenge to kill all of you!"

"Yuna! Seyuna attacked Ronso tribe!"

Lian, one of two Ronso, finally told the heroes about the reason why those Ronso had came all the way from Mt. Gagazet to find her. He had hard time to tell Yuna and others at first place just because of 'Yuna' that he have to first trust Yuna or otherwise it would be messed up if it were Seyuna instead.

"Ah… Two remained Ronso… It appears that I failed to silence those pets from Mt. Gagazet."

Seymour as he used the male voice instead Seyuna's voice that is merged by both of those enemies, spoke as is disappointed to fail silence those Ronso to keep her covered for some reasons, like to keep Seyuna's plan works perfectly if she were successfully silenced them from Mt. Gagazet.

"Lian, why won't you speak up at first place?"

Paine asked with her annoy face like she never knew why Lian waited too longer.

"I will answer them for you, pet Ronso, if you don't mind." Seyuna spoke the merged voice that does sound cute as almost as Yuna, showed her body like she _do_ care of her 'pet' Lian.

He growled softly.

"You see… Lian have to test on this Yuna you all are with to prove that Yuna is the real Yuna…"

She giggles evilly as they begin to see Seyuna's body begins to metamorphose like the kid play clay to take the several of shape, included the colors to metamorphose. Meanwhile, all of the heroes begin to have more to surprise like how many surprises left are there. Yuna grows worse than the others just because Seyuna's body has just metamorphosed into Yuna's body, completely copied.

"Hello Tidus, I am Yuna."

That voice does sound like the real Yuna more than the merged voice of Seyuna's. All of Seyuna's body after metamorphosed do looks Yuna a lot which it seems the answer why the female Ronso and Kimahri accepted to invite _Seyuna_ to enter to see him easily without a doubt.

"Cut it out! The real Yuna is right here, with me!"

Tidus is not really happy to see two Yuna at same place, just because the fake Yuna as Seyuna is still the parts of Seymour and Yunalesca, the enemies they fought in a decade ago.

"Very well… But still, you can see how I was accepted to enter and see my ex guardian at Mt. Gagazet… I missed him."

Seyuna as the fake Yuna with the copied voice of Yuna's, giggles instead talk like sad to miss Kimahri. It does sound like Seyuna _did_ killed him successfully back then.

"No, you didn't?" Yuna, the real one, cried that she refused to believe that he was killed to die.

"It seems that you don't believe what I just told… Ask my pet if you should." The fake Yuna smiles softly with her innocently pose in her Gunner outfit, just like the real Yuna mostly did that kind of pose.

"Yuna… Lian not sure…but…Enemy Yuna came… Kimahri warned Lian and Ayde… Enemy Yuna…not real Yuna…"

_Flashback_

Back to Mt. Gagazet, just right after the female Ronso was sent to hit the pillar where Kimahri began to accept _Yuna_ to come see him, Lian and Ayde were behind the mountain scale to hide as soon as that first attack of the female Ronso alerted all of the Ronso tribe. They were watching what was going on without say a word or they will be spotted by the enemy they yet see until that enemy stepped on to be visible to mostly Ronso. They both were surprised after that like could it be Yuna did that?

"Yuna?"

Kimahri cried loudly as he can't believe what he just saw. He won't know that Yuna could do that to harm Ronso like that, so he knew this Yuna can't be the Yuna he knew mostly without a single doubt.

"Kimahri, I came to see you!"

Yuna, in other word, Seyuna in disguised was too happy to see Kimahri as she spoke the copied voice of Yuna, just like the real Yuna and others just heard that voice from Seyuna in Luca by present. She waved her hand to Kimahri with the Ronso that they all are armed to protect Kimahri. He didn't refuse the other Ronso to hold back just because he still feel something wrong with this Yuna he has on his sight.

"Don't want to see me again? Oh well… That's just fine." Seyuna spoke calmly and innocently. She showed Kimahri how sad she is, as almost as a great actress she is. "I can grant you to not see me again…anymore!"

Suddenly, she draws the fake guns of Gunner dressphere the real Yuna wears often. Fake or not, she shot the uncountable bullets like it was so _real_ than fake! She shot some Ronso whose protects Kimahri in front to fall down as they roared in pain. The other Ronso who are not protecting Kimahri but prepared to attack the enemy is attacking Seyuna from above, with their lances. Those lances are more useful to force the long-ranged weapons push away just because the owner, like Seyuna, have to dodge or evade if she wish to survive.

At that time, Kimahri was almost shocked to imagine how could he feel if it were real Yuna instead a fake one. He would be the biggest responsible to blame to let his closest friend Yuna dead by Ronso tribe but still, he remained feel like this Yuna who just shot those Ronso in front of him can't be the Yuna he grew with.

She rolled sideway as one of lances stab against the snow mountain road. The other Ronso in air on the side where she rolled to is attacking at her but she used her gun as a dagger-look gun to block and push his lance away from her to make him miss to stab her any part of her body. At that time he stabs against the mountain road as well, she is getting a clean aim at that Ronso in the side. He has seem that coming as he tried to push her away from that clean aim away from him or it would be a head shot which she was planning to do that to this Ronso.

While she fights some Ronso to kill, Kimahri didn't move or order anything to Ronso but on own actions to make just until Kimahri's first order to obey. Garik, the Ronso who used to hate Guado races and became calm to befriend them just because he knew revenge never help that lot, appears behind Kimahri to grab his shoulder, to snap himself out.

"Elder Kimahri! Yuna enemy?"

Lian and Ayde were already hiding behind the mountain, to watch that horrible fight against the fake Yuna. They can hear what Garik and Kimahri just talked quickly while the fake Yuna was busy to fight and kill Ronso herself alone. He stared at Garik as he thought of his question about this Yuna he never knew it was Seyuna since she yet revealed her true color.

"Yuna friend…" Garik suddenly surprised that how Kimahri could said that if a so-called 'friend' Yuna killed the Ronso…but Kimahri was not finished to speak which Garik was remained mute for an additional minute to let him speak more. "…But! This Yuna… Kimahri see no Yuna!" Kimahri yelled as he gave his courageous action to draw his own lance he wielded mostly as he was ready to attack the fake Yuna.

Garik nodded once to understand him completely as 'this Yuna' was not the Yuna they met in a decade ago as it might sound like the fiend might copied the real Yuna's body to disguise and kill the Ronso easily at beginning, such as that female Ronso who was about to allow the fake Yuna to see Kimahri. He also was prepared to fight the fake Yuna with his lance, with Kimahri.

Lian and Ayde are looking at each other as they don't understand why do Kimahri and Garik have to attack that Yuna since they both were almost young to understand, not just old enough to understand completely without an explain…

_End Flashback_

"Yes, that's right… the children of Ronso like them does not understand completely."

Seyuna in the copied Yuna's body just interfered Lian's history to explain just because she is just getting her bored worse but she would know Yuna might go Mt. Gagazet to see the 'dead' Kimahri as soon as they finish their business with her, of course. Yuna and others are pretty angry for what Seyuna alone did to all of the Ronso tribe, almost like Seymour did to few Ronso Kimahri heard at the cliff of Mt. Gagazet that lead to Zanarkand Ruins, in order to get the Final Summoning.

"That's it, you are so dead, Seyuna!"

Tidus yelled pretty loudly to tell how much anger he holds inside as he can't stand with Seymour's entire plans in a decade ago, to continue the cycle of Sin instead end of it. He also will be the next Sin for in any case his entire perfect plan went failed by those heroes but still also failed by had them destroy and sent Sin into Farplane successfully.

"Well… I have enough time to stay and chat with you but it does not mean you get nothing from me… so…"

The heroes are ready to fight against anything Seyuna said about 'does not mean you get nothing from me' might sounds like she has something trouble for them to deal just because they are too angry for what Seyuna did to most Ronso in Mt. Gagazet.

"…over right there! Pyreflies, go!"

Suddenly, that floating giant merged pyreflies is finally obeying the first order of Seyuna's as it is hovering toward behind some human-made buildings as the heroes thought it could attack at them instead… but there was an earthquake they can't hold their standing up. Seyuna is actually standing normally while it does affected to her for shake; she only just controls her stand normally.

ROAR!!

They begin to look at behind the buildings where the merged pyreflies was at which it has same direction of that roar. They see nothing but the buildings that are also affected by earthquake but when the earthquake finally got stopped to get little calm, there is a reason about _little_ calm just because there is something big and bigger behind those buildings. Suddenly, one of buildings is falling forward down like someone…or something just pushes it down than it can just be itself to fall down. If it were fell down by itself, it should be break down vertically instead forward without break down like that.

The other buildings were slashed to explode to give little more earthquakes due to the fallen buildings to hit the surface. The heroes are trying to hold their stand up again, try to see what was behind those fallen buildings but not good enough just because of the heavy dusts from those fallen buildings. Seyuna is laughing lightly as she is metamorphosing back to normal as her own body. She waves at them like Seymour had developed to be a woman more than him since he is in Yunalesca's body part, more like a transsexual Seymour. She begins to walk away to be gone before they get a chance to stop and fight Seyuna.

ROAR!!

That roar again, they heard to see that behind the heavy dusts covered something is about to reveal… The height is really that taller, as almost same as the building of Luca, might be little taller than Anima they can see how tall it is. It has same color of those aeons the girls fought on the way to destroy Vegnagun but worse than those dark aeons, this one that just pushed the buildings down are really already tripled its size and might look like it is so powerful than before the heroes had. This one has some evil purple flame-hairs on its body as it might be called…

"Oh yes… I have to introduce you this thing!"

Seyuna turns around to face the heroes while she keeps to walk backward, walking like a complete percent of female ways to walk for the transsexual Seymour. She smiles cutely to them as she is like in cheerful mood to see that kind of aeon to 'play' them.

"Meet this new kind of the aeon you are looking at… ChaosIfirt!"

ROAR!!

That kind of aeon, ChaosIfirt, is roaring very louder again as it almost seems out of control. It slashes another building on the side like it likes to swing its arms around. Seyuna giggles as she goes through the dusts to disappear into thin air.

The heroes are beginning to worry about that kind of aeon they never fought before…even without a single aeon the real Yuna have just because she gave up all of them at the end of Sin in a decade ago. She, Rikku, and Paine were able to fight those dark aeons on themselves without for any help in eight years ago… but right now 'ChaosIfirt' is too new to them just because this one is not same as before as they can know that.

"Damn! Can we defeat that thing down easily?!"

Tidus asked angrily.

"Well, since it has Ifirt in that name Seyuna called, that aeon must be a fire-type aeon which means I have to use the top level of ice-type magic." Lulu just gave Tidus an advice as she might got a point to know how to defeat any powerful fiend than just simply to attack directly.

"Well, shall we change our dresses into Black Mage dressphere and join with Lulu?" Rikku said quickly with cheerful emotional she spoke out as like she is happy to have all Black-Mage be together as might be like ChaosIfirt is going to have a nightmare to be frozen.

"Well… Do you think it would works on her?" Paine asked calmly to Rikku as Rikku didn't notice Yuna's face to ChaosIfirt. They both do remember what happened to Yuna when she first saw the dark Bahamut in eight years ago in the underground of Bevelle, where Vegnagun was held in. She was nearly killed by that dark aeon but thanks to Paine's action to shake her senses and forced Yuna to fight that dark Bahamut away before it got a chance to kill her.

Yuna stares at out-of-control ChaosIfirt with her hand on her chest where her heart beats faster as she thought all the times like is it all right to just defeat the aeons with no feelings like that or will they be able to understand and regain their controls to normal? She decides to step forward and try to comfort that ChaosIfirt if she can try to.

"Rikku, let us just change while she is on it." Paine ordered to Rikku as she don't have enough time to protect Yuna, like last time, just because of that ChaosIfirt is too bigger and could able to attack faster than Paine's defense.

"B-b-but…" Rikku is in panic when she sees Yuna walks closer to it like she did it again to dark Bahamut they three together had before. She looks at Paine begins to change from her Warrior dressphere to another dressphere she has as she turns into Black Mage dressphere that looks like a witch without a green skin or warts either. She groans as she stomps her foot against the stone bridge like she has no choice but to do so. She begins to change her Thief dressphere turn into the same dressphere as Paine wears but different looks of Black Mage. She has been successfully changed into Black Mage dressphere with Paine to join Lulu for about 75 total damage of ice-type magic… The final 25 would be Yuna but it's only up to her to decide… will she fight ChaosIfirt or will she comfort it?

"ChaosIfirt… Please calm down…!"

Yuna spoke normally to try reach its heart to get it calm down. Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu are confused about her actions as why did she do like that. They look at Paine or Rikku as if they have any answer for them but Paine looked away, just like Lulu did that to Rikku during Yuna's wedding with Seymour. Rikku did same thing as Paine. It seems that they are starting to know that she did that again, with those girls in eight years ago.

ChaosIfirt stares at Yuna after she spoke to it. It glares deadly at her as it growls heavily.

"Please calm down and do not destroy anything anymore…please…"

She kept trying to reach its heart to open to understand but suddenly, it roars loudly and starts to attack her with its black paw. It appears that ChaosIfirt has no heart to listen anymore. At that moment as it starts to attack, Tidus begins to run toward Yuna to get her away from ChaosIfirt as all three Black Mages are beginning to cast the medium level to freeze ChaosIfirt bit to stop its movement against her in hurry. If they were casting the top level, it will be long time to complete the spell to cast which it would be too late to protect her.

"Blizzara!"

They send the three ice powers tide toward against ChaosIfirt to freeze and become unmovable to attack her but suddenly, it has weak effect instead heavy effect to freeze and damage ChaosIfirt! It broke the ice into the pieces and keeps attack against her like it was nothing. She begins to decide to drop the comfort subject quickly as she jumps back faster to evade that heavy attack of that huge paw of ChaosIfirt. She did successfully evaded that but not to the stone bridge which the pieces of them its paw stomp too harder to hit her little hard.

Suddenly, she was caught in her lover's arms to rescue her to avoid for hit on the bridge. He smiles little at her as he is glad to catch her on time then looks at ChaosIfirt. It is still roaring and attacking wildly like it likes to destroy everything it wants to. He wonders why that Blizzara didn't work against that easily… Ice-type must be able to weaken fire-type so easily but not that kind of aeon… why or how could ice-type not works to freeze ChaosIfirt easily?

"Tidus, I am sorry… I will fight it now."

"Don't worry about it, Yuna. Just let us fight that thing and Seyuna, okay?"

Yuna nods once without doubt then she gets her feet back on the bridge and she is ready to change into fourth Black Mage dressphere instead Warrior she transformed last time for gave Tidus back his Brotherhood he always wielded. She in Black Mage does look that cute as always as a cute witch. She runs to join with the other Black Mage girls and nods to them to begin a top level of ice magic. They nod back again to respond her to begin.

"Wakka and I will try to hold it back while u cast it, alright?"

Tidus and Wakka are starting to buy them some time to complete that top level spell. Wakka just throws a blitzball against its head to get it attention toward at him instead the Black Mage girls as it hits its head hard. Tidus slashes his Brotherhood sword against its foot hard as he can try to… but they all are very weak against ChaosIfirt because it is just too way powerful and stronger than they thought to imagine that. It swings each arm faster against each of those guys as those paws hit them pretty badly to send back against those buildings. Each guy punches a hole on each building as the dust blow out of those holes.

ROAR!!

"NOW! Blizzaga!!"

The four Black Mage girls are finally unleashing the top level ice-type spell to freeze ChaosIfirt with the total 400 from each girl as 100. They each pray so hard to success freeze it since it's too powerful to fight, like they want to seal it down. Those ice powers are trying to hit and freeze its body into a frozen aeon. When that does, ChaosIfirt is not moving at any moment while it is inside the huge ice. The girls are happy that it has been successful to freeze that powerful Chaos aeon. They begin to run and check the guys in buildings as they pass frozen ChaosIfirt in middle of the bridge.

"I don't think so, sweeties."

The girls begin to hear that Seyuna's voice from nowhere as they stop to run and then they begin to hear the crack from the ice behind them. They turn around to look at that cracking ice. It shocks them to step back from that huge ice as it seems that it was not enough to freeze it completely! ChaosIfirt was just fooling around to those girls by pretend to be frozen _successful_. It broke free easily as it roars loudly. The ice shards in various sizes are everywhere and might hit the girls away from it.

"Ouch!"

"It's just too powerful to resist against ice-type, even it _is_ fire-type!"

Lulu warned the girls about that as she can just see how strong its resistance is against ice-type magic in top level, included the numbers of Black Mage, it was not just enough.

"In that case, we have to flee…"

Paine warned softly but hearable to the other girls and Yuna begins to nod to agree with her like what would they have choice to defeat that monstrous aeon than the dark aeons she fought in eight years ago. She knew that Seyuna has something up with that aeon but she has no time to think about that since she is in battle with it.

"Come on, girls!! I am pretty beaten up!"

"Lu, let's escape, ya?"

Tidus and Wakka are yelling at the girls as well as they do feel how strong physical attacks of ChaosIfirt have. It could feel like few tons on their chest where its paws hit against which they both do feel so pain pretty badly. The girls begin to run to regroup and Tidus is trying to use the technique Flee for all fighters to access escape at once instead each but no good because of his wounds, it causes ChaosIfirt go first before Tidus get his chance to cast Flee.

ROAR!!

It jumps up into the air and inhale in the air like it is building the black fire energy onto its mouth. It seems that the heroes knew what it is doing as they have no time to defend against that, _not_ that strong defense they ever had! They are just trying their best to run away from it, to evade it…as if they can get away from that hugest-sized black fireball onto its mouth! It does look like Luca would be almost to destroy into nothing but ashes!

"Chaos Hellfire!!"

It spoke as soon as it releases the hugest black fireball toward them on the surface. When Tidus looks behind at that fireball, he begins to know that's too impossible to evade that damn fireball! He starts to pray to let all of his friends and his love Yuna…as well as himself to survive and escape quietly…

BOOM!!

There is a huge black explosion that mixed with a normal explosion color when it hit at the surface behind them. With that kind of explosion, it does push them away from it with its force but still does take some damages by the powerful heat of it. They hit and slide roughly against the dirt road. Suddenly, they all got trapped by the broken stones over on their bodies and sometimes on their legs which they can't move anymore, as well as unable to escape by use Flee! Rikku starts to look around while she is trying to get the stones off her legs as they all are on the entrance of Mi'ihen Highroad.

ChaosIfirt is doing the second part of its Chaos Hellfire which it is still similar to regular Hellfire but worse than that regular. It looks behind as the entrance of stadium dome. It begins to grab it to lift up without break the dome down into pieces since the ground for the regular Hellfire is just a small bridge for a giant aeon to lift.

Wakka begins to look at it doing. He warns them immediately to get those stones off faster in a second as he sees it doing. When the others do see what he means, they do same thing to escape the trapped stones or otherwise it would be their graveyard to die. It is lifting the dome successfully and it is making an aim of its enemies in Mi'ihen Highroad. It growls loudly since it is holding the dome ceiling tightly in air. It is about to throw it but suddenly, something got interfered against its back during its throw. That 'something' behind ChaosIfirt that was just a water tide like the people have to escape a sewer with incoming running powerful water tide. It fired against ChaosIfirt in back from the ocean the heroes can see that but not see what is under the ocean just because they are too farther to see that.

With that, ChaosIfirt failed to throw the dome successfully to complete its Chaos Hellfire but lucky for them…but not that lucky enough because the dome hit nearly them to break separately pretty fast as almost as a completed Chaos Hellfire. That causes more damage on them and been buried alive. That water tide has been stopped and ChaosIfirt is growling loudly at the ocean but unable to go into the ocean since he is still fire-type. Ice or water or not, that aeon is just too powerful to resist but the nature of the ocean; it is different from between itself and magic.

"That's enough, ChaosIfirt. You have enough to show them how powerful you are… what about find new place for you to play?"

The voice of Seyuna is speaking to it as it has no choice but leave whatever underwater it is alone by obeying her order. It is disappearing into a colorful-shape body, just like to let the aeon been destroyed either, but this one is different since it is a new type of aeon the heroes faced. Speaking of the heroes, are the heroes alive or dead in buried to be their graveyard? Is it the very end of the heroes and Seyuna will have her new plan to be successful without any obstacles to block her way?


	3. Dead or alive? Is it the end of Spira?

Final Fantasy X-3

By: Ja-chan

There is a beautiful flower field around with some waterfalls next to it, with some light smokes cover that field. Some pyreflies are flying randomly as freely. The sky was like a violet night with some beautiful aurora borealis. All of the flowers might have same but mostly are completely different various as it seem that mostly has been died of plant age as if everybody could guess that way.

There is also a person laying against the flower field, like a flower bed. A woman with Gunner clothes. Like the pyreflies fly freely, few of them are also flying over from her legs up to her chest as her arms are half crossed but both of her hands are holding normally and softly on her stomach area. Her head is resting on the other lady's laps as that other lady pets the hair of that woman with Gunner clothes like she is taking care of the Gunner woman. The lady who takes care of her wears the blue dress with a dark blue skirt, with a long brown hair of hers.

When the Gunner woman wakes up slowly and weakly, she barely sees what she see… but she almost can regain her hearing the female voice from that lady who takes care of her.

"Yuna… can you hear me?"

Yuna who just woke up weakly yet to respond back with her voice but she did just heard what the lady's voice sounds like as it reminds her in her past…but it can't be Yunalesca because it's different tone from between that lady and Yunalesca. She knew that and she is trying to regain her conscious back together as she took some blinks. When she gets it back together to see clearly, she sees the lady with a nice smile and a blonde man with nearly different clothes that look familiar to Tidus she loves just come to see her as he asks the lady a question.

"Hey, how is she?"

"She is just awoke up."

Once she sees who they are, she got shocked as crawls away from them like she never believe that she could meet them again. She begins to feel weird with her hands on ground and she checked it out as she sees the flower field around… the freely flying pyreflies… the violet sky with aurora borealis… those things included those two people do remind her in the past… but she is wanting to ask them to make sure if it is not a foul vision or actually is it…

"L-L-L-Lenne…? And Shuyin…?"

"I guess she did awoke up, Lenne." Shuyin, the Tidus-alike guy with a nice attitude but almost looks like carefree guy right now than last time she had deal with him in eight years ago which he was too serious to kill all of the people in Spira because of his loosen love that was shot by New Yevon, included himself to be shot together.

"Yuna, are you okay?" Lenne asked to her with Yuna's shocked look. Yuna could never meet her in a person but a feeling to make conversation with her like two souls in one body. She was sent to help Yuna to stop what he planned in eight years ago, to activate Vegnagun and destroy all of the people for no reasons but revenge. She thanked Yuna to stopped him successfully and they both had finally time to rest peacefully together.

"B-b-but… what is this place…? Can't it be…?" Yuna panicked as she almost remembered what it looks like as last time. The time where they were in Djose Temple, the dark Ixion nearly to die and delivered a final attack at the girls of Gullwings, included her. They dodged but she took wrong direction to dive and fell into the hole of the abandoned fayth of Ixion. She was lied on the same place where she is right now and first thought about Shuyin as Tidus but made a mistake. He was tried to win his game to kill all the people as his plan, to revenge.

"Umm… Well… I am afraid it is Farplane, Yuna." Lenne answered softly with her plain face as she knew something else in her mind that would not spoken out yet.

"What! But it was like last time, Shuyin!

"B-but… I didn't die… did I…?"

She paused with her sensitive feelings as she holds her hand on her heart… She thinks of Tidus if he were alive or not… if he were alive while she is dead, he would be very upset as well as she do same thing.

"Well… I don't know, Yuna… but hey, since you are here, perhaps we shall tell you something important." Shuyin has no idea how did she got in Farplane without a current summoner who remains able to send any soul of dead people toward Farplane but since there are no fayths around after the end of Sin, they all become former summoners and stop to send them. He also hopes _something_ in his mind might help her to do something she needs to know.

She looks down, pretty sad to think of herself as dead if it were true. She can't die that way as that is not what she wants or not when she can be dead by the old age. She didn't hear Shuyin clearly yet just because she was already thinking that deeply, like try to know how can she get out of Farplane and continue to stop her new merged enemy from a decade ago, Seyuna.

"Yuna? Can you hear me?" Shuyin tried to snap her out as he doesn't have much time to wait. When she does snapped out, she looks at his eyes with her sad eyes. He kneels down as he reaches his hand to her shoulder softly. He continues to speak her softly, try to cheer her up little.

"Yuna, I don't think you are dead as we are… We are sure about that."

"Really…?" She surprised to hear that she is not really dead but how can it be, she thought? She stands up quickly and check on Lenne then back to Shuyin in hurry like she want to check their faces to see if they lie to her just because they could _cheer_ her up with the fake pride. "I am not dead and can go back to Spira alive?"

"Yes, we are sure. I didn't see a single pyreflies out of your body since about four hours while I began to care you right here." Lenne said calmly while she stands up as well. She does dresses like a Songdress dressphere. Yuna wore the same dress as Lenne since that is how she dragged into with Shuyin as he mistook Yuna to be her until nearly the end of Vegnagun completely to make him finally notice that Yuna is not her while she grew weakened to be a real herself.

"Then you must be fine as alive!" Shuyin said happily as he nodded cheerfully. It makes Yuna feel like he _is_ Tidus but she knew he can't be Tidus just because of their looks that are nearly same. Shuyin is more like another-parallel Tidus in the same year Tidus was birthed, but different dimensions to birth since both of those dimensions has the name of same place both Tidus and Yuna knew is Zanarkand. Lenne, right now, is walking to him while have conversation with Yuna.

"Okay… but then how can I get out from here? I have to go back to stop Seyuna and ChaosIfirt."

Suddenly it looks like some bell is just ringing in their minds while they listened her words and they look each other as if they look like they has something up with those words. Lenne begins to step closer to her and grabs each of Yuna's arms with her each hands softly. She take a deep look at Yuna's eyes as they both are almost same woman, just like Tidus and Shuyin because they both did wear almost same clothes.

"Are you sure you saw _ChaosIfirt_?"

Yuna begins to think about that with Lenne and that question she just asked like she thought either Lenne or Shuyin might know something about that aeon in their past. She has no choice but to tell them the truth since she was nearly dead to be killed by it. So she nods few times with her worried face with her sensitive eyes to Lenne while she stares at her eyes.

"Then your friends and you will have big trouble to handle, Yuna…"

Lenne spoke softly but sadly as she let Yuna go that she is done to study Yuna's eyes. She looks at his eyes and he begins to disappointed like something is going on with them, Yuna thought. Yuna has no time to wait, just like Shuyin.

"W-what the matter with that, Lenne…?"

Silenced.

"Shuyin?"

"Yuna… Who is Seyuna really?"

He asked without answer to her question, with his serious eyes instead filled of happiness. Perhaps it's just a bad sign for Yuna to know about that ChaosIfirt. Perhaps it means this ChaosIfirt is the invincible aeon she ever just had fought or is it the new strongest monster than simply Ultima Weapon?

"Is that name after you, Yuna?" He asked again.

"No! You two told me that I am alive!" She yelled that she hate when there is someone tries to name after her while she is already alive. She starts to answer his question quickly just because she doesn't want to hear about that second question he asked. "It's just both Seymour and Yunalesca were somehow merged into her body and named herself that just because she would claim that I would be dead anytime."

"Seymour and Yunalesca?"

"Were they here before already?" Lenne asked to him and he nods to her that he might saw them already fly around somewhere before then back to Yuna to speak.

"No wonder why ChaosIfirt has been appeared…"

Shuyin spoke while he walks to the cliff to watch the view of Farplane they are at. Yuna begins to rush to him like she really wants to know more about it. He looks at her then looks below the cliff that is bottomless. Lenne walks next to her as Yuna is in middle of them.

"Yuna… From now, I only have one or two things to tell you."

He spoke. Yuna remains to watch him speak and listen what he is trying to say something for her.

"It's good idea to leave any fiend alone, for your best at your rate."

Yuna is bit surprised to hear what he just said as she turns her body little around toward him, like she want to say objection against his words but for some strange reasons, she yet say it out of her mouth instead her mind. He continues to speak for additional advice on that subject.

"Just until you get very stronger enough to take some good deal with ChaosIfirt, it is."

She looks down with her little disappointment to think of leave the fiends alone and watch them harm the innocents but she also wonders if that would help her something to become stronger to stop ChaosIfirt or what…

"Yuna… close your eyes and understand what he means clearly in your mind."

Lenne spoke as Yuna looks at her like she thinks Lenne is trying to tell her how to grow stronger…or is it not? She sighs as she has no choice but to do it so… She closes her eyes calmly and begins to think what they both are talking about. Lenne begins to whisper Yuna's ear softly.

"Please trust me for this… just keep close your eyes until your love calls you, all right?"

She has no idea what Lenne was trying to whisper her but accepting to keep her eyes close all the times, just until her love Tidus calls her anything. She nods to accept what Lenne just said, so Lenne begins to push Yuna off the cliff to fall down. It does shock Yuna pretty but she already heard that Lenne said to _trust her for this_. She has to keep her eyes close tightly, even if she is falling down into the bottomless to die for nothing. She also has to believe Shuyin and Lenne to take her out of Farplane if that is what they are doing for her.

"Wherever there is darkness, there will be always a little light somewhere!"

Shuyin yelled with his hands to form a megaphone, giving his scream a little boost loudly toward to Yuna. She did have his words to hear clearly. She wishes to stay and listen more but too late for it because she is falling down into the bottomless by the force from Lenne.

While she continues to fall like it takes forever, she feels like that way as she doesn't understand what it means… perhaps it's an enemy trap?

Woo!

There was a whistle sound shrill as she almost caught to open her eyes but she keeps them close, just in any case if it were a trap to trick her or not. She wishes it were the whistle she waited to hear from him as she is waiting to hear it again. She with closed eyes almost sees somewhere bright as her fall into white-colored bottomless instead regular one as black.

Woo!

There is another whistle sound shrill. She, perhaps, thought it should be a sign what Lenne means… but she did not know what happen if she opens her eyes on bad time… She can't take to wait anymore as she decides to open them right now and yells one name loudly during the endless-falling view gets very brighter as fade out with white.

"Tidus!!"

Suddenly, Yuna is just sitting up quickly on the bed with her loud voice to yell Tidus' name, like she is just having a worse nightmare. Tidus is already kneeling on the metal floor next to the bed Yuna is just sitting up from laying. He begins to hug her quickly as they both do look like they are very panic to each other as they look their eyes to meet.

"Yuna! I was just so afraid to lose you!"

"So I do, Tidus!"

As soon as Yuna just finished speaking, she does want to hug Tidus tightly but suddenly, she yelled in pain as she grabs her left upper arm. She looks at that arm part as it is wrapped tightly, with some red spot as blood. She starts to notice Tidus' right thigh that is already wounded badly as Yuna's arm.

"Your leg…! Wait… Did the others survive from that attack, Tidus?"

Yuna yelled again as she is now worrying about the others she was with from her last battle by ChaosIfirt with its Chaos Hellfire. She do remembers that she was with Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and her girl friends that was covered a lot of large pieces of the dome stadium in Luca.

"OW! Yunie!"

Rikku's voice from the stairs in the Cabin from Gullwings as Yuna starts to look around before Rikku. She holds some ice bag over her head like she has a huge headache. It appears that a large piece hit her head badly but since she already called her cousin's name, she didn't lose any memory from that hit or otherwise it would be more worse than just the wounds.

"Are you okay?"

She jogs toward to Yuna and she kneels down on the other side from Tidus as she stares at Yuna while holding ice bag on her head. Yuna nods softly as she replies.

"Yes, I am okay."

She then notices Paine behind Rikku as she does have bad wounds but would be fine for little while since she is a strong girl but her wounds are from her right shoulder and left lower arm which it's impossible to use her sword to fight for little while. She is little pissed off for that but still, does care about Yuna more than her wounds because she feel about Yuna and Rikku together she spent her time with them to uncover the secrets of her betrayed friends as her ex team in twelve years ago.

"That's good to hear that." Paine said little cold as Yuna can tell that she is not in mood for being lost from that battle, so Yuna nods without a word to reply her.

"The others are fine, Yuna. Like us, they have some wounds that they are unable to fight a single fiend next time." Tidus informed to Yuna about Wakka and Lulu in the other room inside Gullwings.

"Brother and the others took all of pieces off us to rescue us and nursed. I knew you want to check Kimahri as I already told him to fly straight to Mt. Gagazet for you, Yunie."

"And the children of Ronso too." Paine added.

Yuna is smiling very softly that she is happy to have her friends to help her which they never give up a single thing from her but she remains feel so sad about her ex guardian Kimahri… Could he be killed by Seyuna or could he be survived to escape from her? Only the answer will lay in Mt. Gagazet on the way.

At Mt. Gagazet, all of the wounded heroes with two Ronso children are already on foot at that frozen mountain to find where the Ronso children lastly saw the battle at while Brother in the Gullwings is holding it in air because it cannot be landed on any mountain.

The wounded party is just arriving the place it was fought against Ronso tribe by just Seyuna herself. Yuna begins to yell her ex guardian's name loudly, in case if he were remained to live and hiding from any villain.

Lian told the party that he found a spot where he last saw Kimahri lied down right there when he ordered Lian and Ayde to find the real Yuna and the others while escaping from the fake Yuna which it was actually Seyuna in a metamorphosed form of Yuna.

Yuna steps forward to see the spot of vanished Kimahri while she is holding her left arm with her right hand. She is trying to gaze carefully because of her painful wound. She starts to look around as she does see some Ronso are dead and some are not but heavily injured, like Seyuna alone was sure that too powerful against the Ronso tribe. Garik just stepped next to her as he is also wounded with a bullet through the joint of shoulder and arm on right of his, and it bleeds as well as he try to hold it back with his paw against that wound.

"Yuna…?"

He checked the two unwounded Ronso children, Lian and Ayde, to see if it were the real Yuna or another same trick by Seyuna. In past, he was simply taken to revenge Guado tribe for kill some Ronso they had before, with Seymour Guado. But Yuna with her girl friends as well as Kimahri came to clear his revenge mind and started to accept the apology of Guado tribe whose is against Seymour when they finally accepted to hear the truth of Seymour's history she with her heroes found out.

Lian and Ayde both are nodding once to Garik that he might trust that Yuna next to him right now as real Yuna. He looks at her face to study as her face tells everything to his study about how serious she is, with her wounds, and how sad she is about the losing Ronso tribe instead Seyuna. He found those honest answers, so he accepts this Yuna is real.

"Yuna, come…"

He begins to lump as his leg got shot too. Like his past, he still feel revenge for what Seyuna just did to him and all of the Ronso but he has to suffer that revenge away just because revenge never solve everything, not even a bit, as he knew that by Kimahri's strong words. Suddenly, Yuna just got under Garik's arm and holds him up to help him walk little better as try to not get his leg hurt worse. The other heroes are joining with her as they are helping Garik to follow him where he wants Yuna to come.

When they arrive where Garik wants them to come, Garik introduces them to Kimahri inside the secret emergency cave. Kimahri is wounded very badly but lucky, survived to avoid the death of him from Seyuna as almost as Seymour did to the other Ronso that were killed by Seymour in some years ago. He can't accept to die within Seyuna's hand which he is struggling himself to erase those pains he just took from Seyuna's bullets.

"Kimahri!"

Yuna suddenly runs to him and hugs him hard but more gently as she spoke loudly out of his name. She is almost to cry over on him and he feels like that Yuna is the real Yuna he met together, so he put his right arm around her to hold her closer to him as to return her hug. He is glad that real Yuna is alive as if he thought Seyuna did killed Yuna before to see him at the cold mountains this morning.

"Yuna… Kimahri glad… Yuna alive…"

"Kimahri! Don't try to talk out. You need more rest to heal, Kimahri!"

Yuna sure do very worried about Kimahri since she first heard about him from Seyuna. Now she is relaxed to see him still alive…but very wounded as herself and the others too, sadly. Rikku suddenly got an idea for all of wounded heroes she is with.

"Hey! I have good idea! I will turn into White Mage dressphere and heal all of us right away! Here I go…"

Rikku steps back away from the people, to give her some space for her transforming actions. She begins to jump with her closed eyes as soon as her clothes are flashing to be ready to transform into the other outfit. Like Warrior from Yuna and Black Mage from all of the girls, her original outfit of bikini with shoes in bottom is shattering into the pixels everywhere up to her head as her new outfit is with a white robe with some red arrows around the edge of robe to cover all of her body skin. It seems that she is all fine to move and transform better than Yuna's wounded arm which she can't move her arm easily. A white feather is floating down slowly to touch the snow mountain surface to pop Rikku in White Mage dress out of the feather to show how cute she shows the final pose of transforming.

"Okay! Nurse Rikku is here!"

She raises her wand right before she name a spell for all of the wounded people as well as Ronso included Kimahri. She smiles cutely as she has a great idea to do that.

"Curag- UGH!"

Suddenly, she is in paralyzed for no reasons, not even she is not in battle. The others who watch Rikku try to cure them are beginning to surprise what is going on with Rikku. Some electric are paralyzing over Rikku as her white robe are about to shatter into pixels… Rikku feels strange inside about this happening. She is trying to speak the others what it feel like during that happening but her voice is in pain to feel.

"It feels like… it's broken, girls!"

Yuna and Paine are the only girls who are able to transform from dress to dress, as Rikku, so they both are listening carefully what Rikku tried to tell what she feels. It causes Paine feel worried about that.

Rikku is in pain as her white robe is forced to shatter the pixels everywhere as her Thief outfit is back to normal, like to transform into White Made dressphere has been failed…or is it already successful? If it is already, then what wrong with that as they all thought about it. With Rikku back in original outfit as Thief, she feels little pain as she breathe rapidly on the surface, with all of her hands and knees down.

Paine runs to her to kneel one down to hold Rikku calmly as she worries about Rikku's body if something might have wrong with her body… or is it like all of dressphere spheres they collected for except the ones they are already wearing are broken? She looks at Yuna as she has to tell Yuna and Rikku something like a warning.

"Yuna and Rikku, it looks like we have to stay in our current dressphere for while… I don't know why but I am getting a feeling like we must not…"

Yuna seems more disappointed to learn something else worse than just Kimahri, changing the dress is now banned for while until those all spheres are completely repaired in future…but she is focus on Kimahri more, actually.

"Kimahri… we have to get you to Gullwings and medic you!"

"Fiends!"

That alarm scream comes from outside the secret cave to alert all of Ronso included those real visitors that some fiends just have invading this area… but all of them are not in shape to fight! Yuna knew it was Seyuna's plan to eliminate any remaining Ronso since she just learned about Lian and Ayde's survival. She took an unthinkable move as steps out of the cave to stop the fiends, like trying to unleashing some anger inside her feelings she suffered from Seyuna.

"Yuna, wait!"

Tidus tried to halt her but no good. He and the others have no choice but step out to fight the fiends to protect Yuna. Kimahri wish to not let Yuna go alone to fight as he groans in great pain as he is trying to get himself up to get out of cave to protect Yuna, even if he is an ex-guardian to end protect Yuna to start protect all of Ronso in Mt. Gagazet.

With that, Tidus feel like it's too much for handle the problems… to fight fiends in dangerous health they are in as long as transformation of dressphere is not worked… to have Seyuna be alive from out of Farplane after been sent in ten years ago… have ChaosIfirt been freely to attack anywhere whenever Seyuna wishes… how can he and his friends handle those problems at their weakest strength?

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Yuna shot the uncountable bullets with one pistol against about forty fiends which she can't kill all of them at once outside because those fiends are too strong than the ones they had fought from Luca right before Seyuna. She only holds one pistol with one arm since her wounded arm has not been healed to use for another pistol. Perhaps those fiends from Luca were just for testing their strength by Seyuna to see how strong they are so far from ten years? If it were, it would be some trouble for them from Seyuna with her untold plans to make.

She rolls under some lupine-type fiend, Coyotes' bite attack and continues to shoot them, like a machine guns…but sadly, she just noticed that she just ran out of bullets in her single pistol which she has to reload it to continue her shooting… but suddenly, a behemoth-type fiend from behind her is about to slam her down with its right monster hand-like paw from above. Yuna just turned her head to notice that she is about to die again… She does not want to go back to Farplane and be trapped there.

Suddenly, a rushing Ronso just jumps over her by using Jump ability of his own, to slash his legendary weapon, Spirit Lance against that wrist away from her. Its wrist is bleeding badly right after been slashed. That Ronso as Kimahri lands in between her and this purple-skin behemoth-type fiend Behemoth… but he lands roughly instead due to his wounds from Jump. It is not good for his left wounded ankle since Behemoth used the right paw to slam her down.

"Kimahri!"

"Yuna! Anger… not solve… problems… remember?"

Kimahri breathes roughly from his wounded ankle during speaking her in Ronso language which none of Ronso will speak normally as the people's language. Yuna starts to remember what happened to between Kimahri and Garik at the snowy mountain that are nearly where Tidus and Rikku saw Seymour third time in ten years ago. They were fought over about Guado tribe as Garik was tried to fight to kill them on the way but Kimahri stood and fought him by to seek revenge is not solved which they all must be protected to live without revenge and let it be suffer away.

Yuna sighs softly as Kimahri was right about this. Tidus and the others are stepping in to protect both of them since they both are not in great shape. All fiends are still standing steady but are snarling at them. Yuna is still thinking why she went nuts since Seyuna's return… Since she is the summoner, she knew all of the trials with the lessons of the Send. Once sent, the pyreflies cannot be returned out from Farplane… but everything from Seyuna does not make any sense to understand how did either Seymour or Yunalesca able to escape easily…

Suddenly, few of Behemoths begin to attack at them before Coyotes do. They use their horns to do swing their head like a bat is about to hit a baseball. When the heroes notice them, they _must_ dodge their attacks more than evade or counter either or otherwise they would be dead easily. They are successfully dodging that attack, for their luck… but not for that long.

Coyotes are continuing to berserk toward each hero in separate while they are trying to attack and dodge without try to receive a single hard attack. Few Behemoths are trying to find some good preys for those to kill for their fun.

ALARM!

The Gullwings are getting alarm but this time, the alarm sound is different from the alarm of dangerous incoming. Brother is wondering if he were right about that alarm as he heard that familiar sound from somewhere that was untold. He begins to listen the speaker.

"Yddahdeuh du ymm Ym Prat! Fa ymm ryja yh inkahd secceuh huf! Drec ec hud y tnemm! Lyhlam un ypund ouin secceuh essateydamo yht saad sa, oui ghuf frana E ys! E nabayd, drec ec hud y tnemm! Lyhlam un ypund aedran yht saad sa HUF!"

"Ypund dra secceuh?! Oui sicd pa gettehk!" Brother barked against the person who spoke out of the speaker as an announcer or something important than announcer, sounds more like a soldier or captain. He can't respond back to that person from the speaker because it hanged up right after the last word of Al Bhed language.

"Fa ryja hu lruela, Pnudran..." Buddy tried to cheer him up to get him know Buddy and Shinra are not really happy to hear that too…but they have to do what that person just ordered.

"Ruba drao femm ihtancdyht ic cusatyo... E's zicd y get!" Shinra yelled right after the pause sound and ran away like he is crying for some reasons… what was all about that person? What did that person said in normal language, like Tidus and others?

"Veha! Fa ypund yht ku vunfynt!" Brother yelled as he points forward at the front-view screen…

Meanwhile, guess what else is coming? A reinforcement of fiends! They are gliding toward the battlefield the heroes are at as they do look like a haizhe-type fiend, fifteen Haizhes as the heroes are getting outnumbered quickly! Without dressphere to transform, they are completely useless to end this fight alive!

"We can't end all of this, guys!" Tidus yelled to all of people he fights with.

Suddenly, Coyote was slashed on the neck by Rikku with her twin red daggers to push Coyote away from her then she looks at Yuna as she sure knew Yuna really want to protect Ronso tribe so badly but she is really more worried about Yuna and the nearly uncountable fiends.

"Yunie, he is right! We know how you feel about all killed Ronso from Seyuna but more important, think of us right now!"

"Yuna! Run now!" Kimahri yelled as he tries to push some Haizhes away with his lance while he is still unmovable due to his wounded ankle…but he would never give up to fight in order to protect Yuna, even he only swore to Mt. Gagazet to be protected more than Yuna in eight years ago.

Yuna, who is the only person does not fight anymore, is still standing steady from her wounds while she looks around… all of her ex guardians… all of the girl friends… all of the survived Ronso… all of the fiends… they all have one thing to do is fight… she just does not feel it is right to fight and kill like this…

Wait, where did she have that kind of feeling from since she was never been minded to kill the fiends in her past until right now, she thought in her mind as she just notices something different about herself… not just feel like a summoner or new Yuna as Gunner Yuna neither but… a sensitive Yuna…? Perhaps that is what Shuyin and Lenne want from her… to do not try to kill the fiends… but why not kill? Can't that dead couple notice how dangerous rate they all are in if they were decided to not kill them?

"That's it! We are fleeing to Gullwings! Faster!"

Yuna finally ordered all of her friends to flee quickly to survive. All of her friends are accepting her order with no objection as they are beginning to flee toward the entrance the canyon between Calm Lands and Mt. Gagazet. Kimahri might break the promise for Mt. Gagazet to protect but he will return to fix all of the problems as soon as possible.

"Ronso! Flee Mt. Gagazet! Find safe place! Rest safe place! No attack until Kimahri returns! That direct order!"

Kimahri orders to all of survived Ronso, included Lian and Ayde…even they never fight back yet. As soon as he finishes a last word, he quickly flees in hurry. All survived Ronso understood and begin to flee and escape from their homeland for little while, leave it unguarded. Suddenly, Kimahri grabs Garik's shoulder to stop and stares into Garik's lion-like eyes. Garik knew what Kimahri is trying to tell something for him, so he nods as he speaks quickly.

"Garik knows! No revenge!"

Kimahri nods once then let Garik go to take all of the survived Ronso tribe away from Mt. Gagazet safely then he continues to flee with his old friends as he has something to do with Seyuna… Perhaps a rematch? Perhaps a secret revenge? No time to tell why he has to go with the heroes for fight Seyuna.

As soon as they are close to reach the Gullwings on foot, they suddenly notice that the Gullwings is already leaving nearly out of the sight from them… Yuna shook her head slowly and kneeling down roughly while she hold her wounded arm as she can't believe everything went wrong, even that Gullwings won't wait for them to aboard safely to escape from the outnumbered fiends.

Tidus can't believe what they did for the friends and also does not understand why Brother and others did fly away… Rikku as the sister of Brother, does not understand either, even she is the Al Bhed who didn't get that attention speaker which she never know why they flied away without them… What will all the heroes hold for future and will they survive all the way to fight the fiends on the way during healing?

* * *

Al Bhed Translation:

Speaker: "Yddahdeuh du ymm Ym Prat! Fa ymm ryja yh inkahd secceuh huf! Drec ec hud y tnemm! Lyhlam un ypund ouin secceuh essateydamo yht saad sa, oui ghuf frana E ys! E nabayd, drec ec hud y tnemm! Lyhlam un ypund aedran yht saad sa HUF!" -- "Attention to all Al Bhed! We all have an urgent mission now! This is not a drill! Cancel or abort your mission immediately and meet me, you know where I am! I repeat, this is not a drill! Cancel or abort either and meet me NOW!"

Brother: "Ypund dra secceuh?! Oui sicd pa gettehk!" -- "Abort the mission?! You must be kidding!"

Buddy: "Fa ryja hu lruela, Pnudran..." -- "We have no choice, Brother..."

Shinra: "Ruba drao femm ihtancdyht ic cusatyo... E's zicd y get!" -- "Hope they will understand us someday... I'm just a kid!"

Brother: "Veha! Fa ypund yht ku vunfynt!" -- "Fine! We abort and go forward!"


End file.
